durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman
Shaman = Shamans are unlike most other magic-using classes, in that they use the powers of nature, the elements and the spirit world to create and use their magics. Unlike Druids, however, they twist the forces of nature for their own uses instead of communing on a more friendly, integral level. Shamans spellcasting abilities include healing and offensive, though neither is as far-reaching or potent as those of a Sorcerer or Cleric. Shamans are also unique in that they must use totems in order to cast their spells. For more help, see totems. Equipment usage Shamans fall under the Priest classification of item restriction. This means they are restricted to use of non-edged weapons such as maces, clubs and staves. Some exceptions are allowed, depending on the deity you worship. They can wear almost any type of armor, but are mildly restricted in the use of miscellaneous magical items. Things to Note Shamans use mem and use wisdom to decrease memtimes. Rember racial strength is key to some of the most important shaman spells. Also if going channeler, Make sure you go conjurer first. Evenatually you will need better totems and have to get them from minor creation or shops,monsters. Most likely you will aquire a 2 sphere or 3 sphere totem witch will save you from haveing to change totems. Shamans eat thrikreens, Yum. See also * Animal Sphere * Elemental Sphere * Shaman Skills * Spirit Sphere * Totems Allowed races *Human *Barbarian *Halfling *Gnome *Ogre *Troll *Orc *Centaur *Minotaur *Goblin *Harpy *Orog *Kobold *Kuo Toa Innate abilities None. Specializations Elementalist Spiritualist Animalist Specializations = Elementalist = The Elementalist has learned to master the power of the elemental realm. His elemental offensive spells are able to inflict more damage, and he is also able to absorb elemental attacks better. At the highest level of the craft, he is able to invoke a maelstrom of pure elemental brutality. Innate Abilities ; 35th level: Elemental Power Spells ; 7th circle: Elemental Affinity ; 11th circle: Cascading Elemental Beam ; 11th circle: Nivards Wicked Firebrand ; 12th circle: Elemental Fury, Guardian Spirits Spiritualist = The Spiritualist has mastered the art of both life and death. He is able to heal more effectively than his other Shaman counterparts. Having seen beyond death, the Spiritualist cannot be shaken by mortal intimidation. It is even said that at the highest form of their art, they can even stave off death itself! Innate Abilities ; 36th level: Improved Heal Spells ; 7th circle: Indomitability ; 8th circle: Tormenting Spirits ; 10th circle: Spirit Walk, Restoration, Depressed Earth ; 11th circle: Guardian Spirits, Resurrection Animalist = The Animalist specializes in the feral nature of his art. They are able to summon larger pets, and can even take the form of certain animals. Innate Abilities ; 31st level: Charm Animal ; 41st level: Shapechange Spells ; 7th circle: Animal Growth ; 7th circle: Pulchritude ; 8th circle: Scent of the Bloodhound ; 9th circle: Greater Summon Beast ; 11th circle: Essence of the Wolf, Guardian Spirits Base Class Skills Shaman skills = The following is a list of all skills and spells available to the Shaman class: Skills ; 1st level: 1h bludgeon, 2h bludgeon, Bandage, Carve, Climb Dodge,Meditate, Mine, Mount, Quick Chant, Retreat, Shaman Spell Knowledge, Swim Spells Shaman spells are divided into three spheres. They are indicated in color by sphere. brown is animal, red is elemental, and white is spiritual. ; 1st circle: Ice Missile, Spirit Armor, Wolfspeed, Transfer Wellness ; 2nd circle: Lesser Mending, Flameburst, Reveal Spirit Essence ; 3rd circle: Scalding Blast, Pythonsting, Fire Ward, Snailspeed Molevision, Cold Ward, Purify Spirit ; 4th circle: Pantherspeed, Mending, Mousestrength, Soul Disturbance Summon Beast, Scorching Touch, Hawkvision ; 5th circle: Bearstrength, Malison, Shrewtameness, Sense Spirit Molten Spray, Protection from Animals ; 6th circle: Wellness, Lionrage, Greater Mending, Spirit Anguish Spirit Sight, Earthen Grasp ; 7th circle: Greater Soul Disturbance, Elephantstrength, Ravenflight Spirit Ward ; 8th circle: Greater Pythonsting, Scathing Wind, Spirit Jump Reveal True Form, Corrosive Blast ; 9th circle: Greater Ravenflight, Greater Spirit Ward Arieks Shattering Iceball ; 10th circle: Earthen Rain, Etherportal, Gaseous Cloud ; 11th circle: Greater Spirit Sight, Greater Earthen Grasp ; 12th circle: Greater Spirit Anguish